


Mr. Dixon's Neighborhood

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets a new neighbor and Merle welcomes her to the neighborhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Dixon's Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> Lets have a big welcome back for agoraphobic Daryl! From a prompt by the lovely Bella_Monoxide. Hope it is up to your standards dear. I worked really hard on this one. Hee Hee ;-) Thanks to everyone for the support this series is getting. This is a lot of fun for me. Not as much angst as my other stuff, thangs. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

Mr. Dixon’s Neighborhood

When Daryl woke up that morning, he went straight to the shower, before he made coffee. It seemed like he’d been dreaming all night long, damned if he could remember any of it though. He felt funny when he opened his eyes, like he was still in the dream and not laying in his own bed in his own home. He needed to wake up and get back inside his head. He waited until the bathroom was full of steam before stepping under the running water. He mentally ran through his ‘To Do’ list for the day He had an appointment with Rick in an hour, then a video conference call with Carol and one of the other editors of the magazine. They wanted to talk to him about writing an article about kids and hunting. He’d started out with Merle when he was ten years old, before his life changed. He knew how to teach and could give instruction a whole helluva lot better than his brother. He’d probably start making notes and forming an outline for his story at some point today. Merle’s supposed to come over too, sometime. He’ll have to mentally prepare himself for that one.  
When his skin resembled a prune, he turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. He dried himself quickly and flung the towel over the curtain rod. He walked, naked, to his room. And why not, he thought. He kept his drapes and blinds closed at all times. He didn’t want to see them anymore than they wanted to see him. He blindly grabbed a button down shirt and khakis from the closet. He normally would wear holey jeans and a band t-shirt, but wanted to look nice for the video conference later. He had enough time to make breakfast for him and Rick before he got there. He always made breakfast, or lunch for them when he had an appointment. It was the least he could do for making Rick drive all the way out here once a week.  
They wolfed down the eggs, bacon and canned biscuits that Daryl had waiting when Rick arrived. They made small talk while they ate, always postponing the serious stuff until after. This morning the big topic was hunting. Daryl told Rick about the article he was going to write and the psychiatrist could tell how much his patient wished he could get back out there, in the woods, in the open. “Would you be willing to attempt a short trip?” Rick asked him.  
“I’d like to say yes,” Daryl replied, “but trying to get me out the door might be difficult.”  
“Maybe we could try a night trip? Or early morning? I’m shit at hunting, but would love to go with you, see you in your element, and see how different you are out there.” Daryl agreed, without enthusiasm, to try when the weather got warmer. He really missed being out there, but right now, the fear of it overpowered him.  
Rick ended up staying for a couple of hours. He convinced Daryl to have a couple beers with him on the back porch. The sky had become overcast, and sprinkles of rain had begun to fall. They stayed outside for thirty minutes before they heard the sound of something big next door. Rick peered around the side of the house and saw a twenty foot moving truck in the driveway. “Didn’t know you were getting new neighbors.”  
“Me neither. Thought an old woman lived over there. I ain’t seen no ‘For Sale’ sign. Maybe that’s her family moving in to help her. I know she looked sick last time I saw her in the garden.” A young woman, probably in her early thirties, got out of the truck and fished a set of keys from the backpack she was carrying. They watched her walk up the porch steps and disappear through the door. Rick and Daryl went back inside and threw their beer bottles in the recycling bin.  
“Alright man. I’m gonna head out. Call me if you need to, you know that.” Rick opened the front door and stepped out.  
“Yeah, I know. Thanks man. See ya next week.” He stood in the doorway as Rick drove off, he scooted his body back far enough to where no one would see him. He saw the woman come out and open the back of the truck, taking boxes out one at a time and setting them on the driveway and lawn. He watched the way her body moved and could tell she struggled with the bigger items. He felt guilty just watching her, but he wouldn’t go over to her, he wouldn’t offer to help. He didn’t know how to talk to regular people, especially women. He hadn’t been able to do that before the incident either. He locked the door and turned his computer on. The conference was starting in ten minutes. He grabbed his pen, some paper and a bottle of water out of the fridge. As he walked back to his bedroom to sign on for the conference, he decided to open the blinds a little. The rain was coming down harder now and the poor woman next door was getting drenched. He felt sorry for her, but for himself too. He moved his laptop to the other side of the room so he wouldn’t have to watch her.  
The conference lasted an hour, give or take. Daryl had taken three pages of notes for his article, things Carol and Aaron, the other editor, wanted him to address. He had two weeks to work on this piece, but he knew he could have it done in less than one. When he turned off the computer and walked out the door, he didn’t bother to close the blinds. Merle arrived not long after that bearing Mexican food and beer. They just sat around shooting the shit, like always. Merle’s eyes kept roaming around the room as if he had something on his mind. Finally, Daryl had enough. “What the fuck is going on Merle? You on something?”  
“Noooo, but my mind is on that pretty little neighbor of yours. It’s a damn shame she ain’t got no big, strong man to help her with all that shit.”  
“I suppose you think you’re big and strong enough, huh? Just leave her be, let her move in peace. Give her time to get adjusted before ya try and get in her pants,” Daryl said, annoyed by his brother’s crude thoughts. Merle ignored him and walked to the front door.  
“Baby brother, you should come and see this.” Merle smirked and crooked his finger at Daryl, beckoning him to the door. There she was, standing at the back of the truck, in a torrential downpour. Her long, blonde hair plastered to her face and her t-shirt plastered to her body. The brothers could see the faint outline of a dark, lace bra underneath. He slapped his brother on the chest and said, “Watch and learn baby brother, watch and learn.” Merle walked out onto the covered porch and sprinted down the step and across the lawn to the house next door. Daryl just watched and shook his head. He was almost tempted to step onto the porch and watch the train wreck that was about to happen, but he couldn’t. He knew it wouldn’t be a train wreck anyway. He knew Merle would end up in that woman’s bed tonight.  
He was so jealous of Merle, a secret he would take to his grave. He was an arrogant, egotistical, ex-addict asshole, but he was one charming motherfucker. He could sell ice to Eskimos. That was the only trait Merle Dixon owned that Daryl envied. He watched as Merle took some boxes and ran into the house. He closed the door and locked it. He sat on the couch and thought about Merle. He thought about all those stories he told, all the women he’d been with. Daryl had even met a few of them, before his self-imposed exile. He knew just how charming he could be. He had charmed Daryl when he was just a boy and didn’t know any different. He went to his bedroom to lay down, maybe he would dream again.  
He woke up two hours later. There was a light coming in from the window and he looked out. The rain had stopped and the clouds had disappeared. The light from the setting sun came through his bedroom window. He saw the moving truck still parked next door and noticed Merle’s truck still in his driveway. Daryl walked into the kitchen and looked out the window. The woman didn’t have curtains or drapes up yet and he could see directly into her house. He could see her sitting at the kitchen table with Merle. They were laughing and eating what looked like take-out pizza. He went to the refrigerator and took out stuff to make a sandwich and a beer. He kept looking out the window and he could swear he saw Merle looking right at him and smiling. His jealousy was rising again, he saw how she laughed at everything he said and touched his shoulder. He sat at the kitchen table sipping on his beer and eating his sandwich. He saw Merle stand up and pull the woman from her chair. He saw him kiss her, saw him snake his tongue into her mouth.  
By now, the sun had set and Daryl still sat at his table, empty plate in front of him and empty bottle in his hand. Merle and the woman were still going at it, right there on her kitchen table. Daryl was angry. Merle knew that he could see everything he was doing to that woman, and he was flaunting his prowess. He was also angry that he was becoming aroused by what he saw. Daryl had to admit, this was better than any of the porn flicks that his brother brought him, because this display was just for him. He got up from the table and put his bottle in the bin and his plate in the dishwasher. He then tuned off the light and reclaimed his VIP seat for the show.  
Merle’s hands were all over her, up her shirt and down her pants. He ripped the obviously still wet shirt from her body to reveal the lacy bra underneath. Daryl palmed the erection that was threatening to burst through his khaki pants. He watched Merle unhook her bra and latch his mouth onto her nipple. A low moan escaped his lips as he quickly unfastened his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. He wiped at the pre-cum expelling from the head and spread it along his shaft slowly. He saw Merle look at him and they locked eyes for a brief moment before his brother flipped the woman around and bent her over the tale. While Daryl pumped his cock with his right hand, his left moved further down and took hold of his balls, rolling and kneading them. He saw the woman’s face contort as Merle plowed his dick into her. Daryl increased his speed and adjusted his grip, spreading more pre-cum along his savagely swollen cock. He close his eyes and rolled his head back. He imagined how it would feel to be buried balls deep into what he could only assume was a drenching wet, warm, tight pussy. When he opened his eyes, he saw the mix of pleasure and pain on the woman’s face, her mouth locked open and panting in ecstasy. Daryl was so close it was painful. He gripped his balls tighter, pulling on them and when he saw Merle pull out and come all over her back and ass, his cock erupted and a string of curse words flowed from his lips. He sat in the chair until his senses were restored, then he tucked himself back into his pants and went to close the curtain, noticing that the two fuckbirds had left the stage and were nowhere to be seen.  
Daryl was spent. He went into the bathroom to take a piss and another hot shower. He vaguely remembered that he hadn’t done any work on the new article, but it didn’t bother him. He was still insanely jealous of his big brother, but right now, he was also grateful. He knew Merle was concerned for him and in a creepy way, had taken care of him tonight. Daryl was asleep before his head hit the pillow and slept like a baby.  
The next morning, he looked out his window and saw that both the moving truck and Merle’s truck were gone. He was starving and took his laptop into the kitchen to do some work while he ate his breakfast. He was typing away and taking bites of his frozen waffle and sips of his coffee, when he heard a knock on the door. It startled him, he wasn’t expecting anyone. Everybody who knew him would have called first. He looked out the peephole, but didn’t see anyone. He cautiously unlocked the door and opened it a crack. He saw the edge of a brown shoebox setting on the porch in front of the door. He opened the door and bent his body over to grab the box, careful not to expose his half naked ass over the threshold. Quickly locking the door, he placed the box on the table. There was an envelope on top with his name on it.

 

Dear Daryl,

My name in Mandy and I am your new neighbor. Your brother was kind enough to help me with some of my boxes yesterday, he seems like a very nice man. Don’t get mad, but he told me about your condition, and I’m sorry to hear about your struggles. He also told me that you like to watch, so I have sent you something of mine that I hope will occupy you when the need arises. I hope that someday we can meet face to face. 

Mandy

 

He opened the shoebox and pulled out three DVD’s, porn DVD’s. All staring his new next door neighbor.


End file.
